Finding me
by A vampire hunger games
Summary: The fire burned, on and on, forever it seemed. Eventually it stopped but now I can't remember any thing other than my name is Skylar and I am 13 years old. I am a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

** So guys I am the writer of as long as you love me and in that story Carlisle changes a 13 year old girl. This is the story of that girl.**

Preface

The fire was burning, scorching, unlike anything I had felt before. Who was doing this to me and why? What did I do to deserve this. Holy cow, this is HOT! Wow my heartbeat is fast. Should it be this fas? I want to scream but some thing is holding me down. My muscles too. I can't move.

I hear voices. It is a man with the voice of an angel. There is also a girl angle whose voice reminds me of my mom. Can't they see the fire and but it out? Why are they making me suffer? I wish I can see them but my eyes won't open. The fire just gets hotter!

Finally, what seems like days later but was probably just a few hours, two things happen at once. I am able to move and my heart takes off. I scream and thrash around. There is a sudden commotion around me. Did they finally realize that I am in pain? Good. Every one is around me and I hear some babies crying. Why are they here and why are they crying? Oh god if they are going through whatever I am going through then I could never forgive myself. They sound like newborns. The screaming fades and I focus on the sound of my racing heart.

Eventually I notice that the pain in my fingers and toes is receding, while the fire in my heart only gets hotter, if possible. I burn and scream and thrash until the fire is only in my heart. My heart speeds up even more as is my heart and the fire seem to be in a death match. I am confident that my heart will loose but the fire has to eventually die out right.

Finally it is the the fire that gives in and I am pain free! My heart slows, beats twice, and then stops all together. Everything is still.

**So what do you think? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick tock tick tock_

That was the only sound in the room. I sat up and looked around me. Everything was in perfect detail. "Hello." Said a kind voice behind me. I whirled around and saw 8 people staring at me. The light blond male stood at the front and he seemed to be the leader. Next to him was a huge muscular man and on the other side was a man with honey blond hair and mangy scars, and a man with golden brown hair. They seemed to be the protecters. Behind them were for women. The oldest, the one that had spoken, had dark brown hair and had a compassionate vibe to her. Another one had light blond hair and pure beauty. There was a short one with spiky hair and a passion for fashion. I think. And the last one had long brown hair and was the most calm of everyone.

Even though they all looked different they all had very pale skin, stunning beauty, and golden eyes. I couldn't describe what I was seeing. The honey blond one with the scars moved. I growled. Wait, did I just growl, holy cow what's wrong with me. I panicked and flew across the room and hid behind the bed. I think I was going about 60 miles an hour at least. But at the time I was so focused on my growl that I didn't notice. "Relax young one, we are here to help." Said the one in charge. It barely calmed me down. The one in charge continued to talk."My name is Carlisle, and you are?" "Skyler." I answered amazed at my voice. It sounded like bells. "Skyler, what a lovely name. How old are you?" Asked Carlisle. This was going to take a while. "I'm 13." I said mostly because I wanted to hear my voice again. When I said that the blond beauty nearly exploded. "SEE CARLISLE, SHE IS ONLY THIRTEEN! YOU CAN'T JUST END A 13 YEAR OLD'S LIFE TO TURN HER INTO A VAMPIRE! AND WHAT ABOUT THE VOLTORI! WHAT WILL THEY THINK! THEY ARE GOING TO THINK THAT SHE IS A FREAKIN IMMORTAL CHILD, THAT'S WHAT!" She screamed at Carlisle. The rest of the family looked shocked at what she said, but I was only focused on one thing. She said that I was a vampire but that's impossible since vampire's arn't real. Are they?

"Carlisle what is she talking about?" I ask. "Well as Rosalie was saying, you are a vampire. I am too. So is Rosalie and everyone else in this room. There are many others in the world too. And we arn't the only supernatural creatures out there. We arn't the only supernatural creatures in this family," He said. "Downstairs we have 3 werewolves, or shape-shifters really, one half vampire half human, and half a dozen vampire children." That's a lot to take in. I'm a vampire everyone in this room is a vampire, and downstairs are a bunch of other supernatural creatures most of which I have never heard of. "Don't confuse the girl." Said the kind brunette. "Sorry Esme." Said Carlisle. "Bella and Edward, take Abigail home." The calm brunette and the golden brown haired one nodded and left. "Rosalie and Alice take your kids home and wait till I call you." Rosalie and the pixie girl who I assumed was Alice left to take their kids home. Wait kids? They looked in their early 20's at the latest. "Esme go tell Jacob and Renesmee to go home and tell Seth and Leah to go with them. Then come back up." Esme nodded and left, leaving me alone with Carlisle and the muscly one and the one with the battle scars. I did not feel safe.

**Hey guys 2 things, sorry it took so long and this story will be a little different then As long as you love me. I'm really sorry but I have a lot on my plate including school, dance, and three fanfictions. I also have a life to live and have fun. Good thing tennis doesn't start until spring. And by then I will be getting less homework and my dance stops in the summer along with school so even though its along way away, you can count on me writing a lot during the summer. Thanks for reading and check out my other stories!**


End file.
